sonic stars in: the tail of the homogenius winer
by KittyKatLover2006
Summary: made on my ipad
1. Chapter 1

it was a bright monday morning when sonic enjoyed the waking up and begin the word "i enjoy the mondays." it was the day of the large science school fare, where the scientists wuld cum into the gymnasium and make a big mess with their experiments. scoinc had been working on his edsperiment for the past 3 years. sonic intellectual frend "the "T 1L") then entered the domain from sonic.

"OOOIc!" sayed theails. "It is time to get the heck out of there!"

Sonic got up and gave head to the was time to arrive into the internals of shower. Sonic used his special speedy shampoo to maintain good speedness thru out the day. He also used his special créamé. After his bath, he bégan to enjoy his héarty bréakfast méal. Sonic's mom had cremated prankcase for breaking fast. "THank's sonic's mom's said" SOnic. Tails also engaged in the breakfast meal.I do not know why tails engage in the mealing, because tail does not live with the snoic. but he was there. so he engagne the [pancakes and egg . BUT AT THAT MOéMNTO, Kunkkles bursted through th e doort!

"We are late for learning domain!" he screamed louder than a wolf could. "Uh oh!" said gay Sonic Mom, "You better be quick!". Sonic's mother was homosexual becuase of a disease. Whomever, sonic was indeed verry quick, and evaded the time limit. but when he was going down the street! He ran into the buley:: Large the Feline. "You stupid loser. You are sick with the gay!" Large was only saying this ebcause he was sick with the gay, but did not want people to know. "Umm…. NO!" said Knukkes. "But I am correct about the one known as tail!" siad snoic. Large then punched tails in the weener. Tails cried because he is a little bithc. Sonic and his posse then proceeded to evade large.

sonic arrive at the school, just inside of the tim ethat does not make u a bad person. "WEW LAD" sayed the sonic! if i was a bad person once more, they would eliminiate me from the learning domain! its a good thing i am faster than the flash. then the flash from the NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED comic book came and sayed "no" before returning back to the homeworld,kkrypton.

"wow that sure was computers" say the tail.

"yes" seayed sonics mom.

"y r u here?" say the Chronic, confused. he new that his mom was supposed to be at home, preparing the new dinner meal. scnoics mother then dissappear. "O well!" sayd mr fast sonic. "Weed have better arrive at the clas, or we will become the bad student." "yse" say the tail, and sonic mother.

Sonic first had to go to his lockre, where he input the code 7-1-25 to make the locker not longer locked. The unlocked locker legitimately looked like Sonic took out the book of mathematics, which he would required for his next class. he then head to the classe de mathématiques. "quoi?" dit sonic. "Que se passe-t-il? pourquoi je parle en francais?" sonic then realize that the author was a dumb french fag who liked stupid french things, like wine and baguettes. "I dislike the jewist race, saod The Lt. Kunckle." said the tail. "Woops, there it is."

le classe commence et tout le monde et pret. si vous parlez en anglais, tu ne pas de billet, et ca c'est vrai. sonic look at the board and see the new math problem. "ALLRIGHT CLASS, TURN TO PAGE"

"done" say the tail.

"QUE?" explaim clas

"I have finised the problem. this is becuase i am the smart!" traail says.

"ok" says mrs. snatch, the teacher. "u get 100% on this ~!" BUT U SSONIC U MUST DO THE PROBLEM!1 NOW! COME 2 THE FRONT OF THE CLASS OR U WILL BE KILLED.

'sonic had a problem. his weiner became extinct! this was problematic. "ok"

he go to whiteboard and see

(4-5x)/(24x^2+2x-12) - (5-4x)/(12x^2-15x-18)

"ez say ssonic""u just have to do this!". sonic did the specual mathematical manueaver to finish the problem. he did it faster than tails becuase sonic is extremely agile on his feet.

=(9x^2-4x-4)/(6(4x+3)(3x-2)(x-2))

"WRONG say teacher." u have forgot the equals sign.

"no "say sonic

"yes".

"sonic becma ehungry so he decided to lunch. he leaves the class to head to the lunch arena."

he say to the teach "FUCK YOUJ". tje teacher was so angry he sent him to his next class, art.

sonic went to the art class. he went in to see AMY modleing NUDE for the class. sonics bonir became un-extinct and reappeared inside of the pantalons. ""WHy is this channge occuring to my body?" thought the sonic. Amy reply " because i am the sex e." "yse said mr bond, the art teacher and local pedophile." "very sex e indeederino. u have let me had pleasure by letting me look at u while u do not have clothe one." "no problem" say amy "and sonic… you are cool!" sonics draw hit the floor just like his balls dropped in puberty (which occured rigbht then!). sonic was hungry so he ditch the class from the lunch.

It was now the time of eating lunchers. Snoic's mother had insterted a SCHNIEDER'S BRAND LUNCHABLE (no copyright intended) into his lunchsquare. He enjoyed this with gusto. Taisl was also eating a Lunchable, but it did not belong to the schneider's brand. Knuckles did not eat lunkh, as he was gaining weight and the fat doctors told him not to. Large the cat was then released from the school prison. He was so fat, and did not see the fat doctors, so that when he made the sitting motion, the table broke. He had done this so many times that he was disallowed to sit anymore. Large collected his feinds, Sliver, shadow, and Metal SNoic together and broguth them towards Sonic's gang. "You are gay/" Saif shadow. "No. said snod". "They then laugheed at snod's entire family, friends, and immeadiate company.". But at that moment, the cool bell rang. Sonic liked this bell, because it reminded him of his father, who died after becoming sick with the gay. I'd bett'er get to the learnin areas!" said tail. He then escaped into the learning area. Snoic then ran so fast, he brok the fabric of reality itslef. "Oh non! Qu'est-que ce pas?! sonico exclamed" Sonic was standing in a black room, filled wiht black jews. "Darn/" Siad one balck man. "Sonic then scremed so loud, a black man's head expladed." This caused the room to become lit. Sonic made alooking motion with his earballs. He saw that there was a door, however it was guarded by a jews. He then sent the jew black to hell, because that is wehre they belog; After sonic exited this room, he found the area of learning. He then became smart. During this entire ordeel, kunckleus was being beat up and being kicked in the weenr and being anally fisted deepa by Large. Knuckles then exclaimed "I DO NOT ENJOY THISs"" after he said this, the bullies respected his personal espace and stopped the homosex. Kunckles secreley wondrered if he had cought the _gay._ it turned out. he had. Kunckles spent 16 years trying to fight the gay. but evangelion he died.

the nextr class was the science. the principal of the learning arena. "all s\tudents of the science faire, come to the gymnasium to set up ur experiments. i will com down there shortly to thouroghly inspect thje experiments and make sure that they are sufficient for my ulterior motives."

sonic and the gang of gang bangers that are the friends of the sonic went to the gymnasium. "ohes noes!" say le sonic. I forgot the experiment at home! And i spent an entire 3 yeras workiung on it! WHat whill i do? Then sonics mom came to the rescue. she appear at the school and "say" no worry mr sonic, i brought u ur lunch! U forgot it at home. "Thanks, ma" said sonic, making sure to be very thankful so that his mother would not deduct any good boy points from him. "make sure to massage me feet whe n u get home deer." "yes ma" "good boy. u have recieve a good boy points."

"only 1 more point until " RANCHO SAUSE! with the tender chicken.

sonic realized he was still in a pickle. he had no science faire project. his hopes were just in the drain. so he called on jesus the nazarene: "jesus: u are excommunicated" "sonic say not yet, that is later in the story" so jesus said fine and gave sonic a new project. "purrfect" sayed sonic, growling like a cat. jesus the nazarene was not a furry, so he evacuated very quickly. he did not want to be seen near sonic for fear of his popularity.

the science fair was really boring so i didnt write abouit it.

Sonic was satruday. This was because it was happy.

sonic was boring so he decided to go to the bathroom to initiate a fun time into himself. when he open the bathroom door, he saw him mom TAKING A large poopooing! This is not ok, thought sonic to himself. But a a sonic has to do what a sonic has to do. sonic pull out his pantalons and became increasingly goy. he was later excommunicated by jesus himself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" exclaim sonic. "i am sorry" sayed jesus the nazarene. "actually i am not u dearty HEATHEN. u do not DESERVe to LIVE unles u ARE OF GODS CHOSEN PEOPLE." "sonic pass"ed out on the floor, becoming athiest. his mom continue the defecation.

Sonic awake on the monday morning. it was a bright monday morning when sonic enjoyed the waking up and begin the word "i enjoy the mondays." it was the day of the large science school fare, no it was not. I Tricked u. ha.

itr was actually sunday, the day of the LORD. BUT,\; sonic was the athiestest. he hated jesus, and decided to play violent video games for the entire day/. "heh, that'll teach him, stinkin' jesus". sonic began to wear black clothes and wear dark eyeliner. he put on black lipstick. while on the way to the church that his STINKING mom had forced sonic to go to, people thought sonic was the gay becuase of the make up that sonic was wearing. "Sonics makeup is for gay males" said the paster during the surmon. "this is unacceptable" we must terminate sonic. Everyone got up from their pew(diepie lol) and started the gang bang of the sonic. "I can not believe you have done this" explained sonic. Sonic attempst to run out the door fast. unfortunately, the shampoo that sonic had used 5 days ago on the science fair day had run out. he was no longer fast. sonic was actually so slow that a snail could have sped by him and sonic would not be able to catch the extremely slow snail because sonic, in relation to the snale, would be even slower. This meant that sonic could not really move anywhere, beucase anywhere would be too far to go and sonic was going nowhere becuase he was moving at a snails pace. He was then ganger bangeed. This displeased sonic greatly. However, just at that ONE MOMENT, tails died of colon cancer. Sonic was still displeased at the ganja bangerino he was received. After 16 hours, the paster finally said "Enough of the RAPE, enough of the GANG, enough of the BONG." Everybody stoppoed. "it was not rape, because sonic was the male sex." everyone left for hometime. Sonic then drew a pentahedron in his own black lipstick and arrival. He said the secret chant: OOga CHuga 666 times, and on the 667th times, SNOrK simoned a daemon. His name was Doctor Rabbit. "PLease kill the paster!" said Spoinc to Dr. Ribbit, PHD. "ok."

Dr. Rabiit, dds then found where the paster was at. IT turns out, the pastor was actually sick with the homosexual, so he was at th egay bar attempting to coerce young maleoids to engage in sexual congress wiht him. Dr. Rabbit then squirted his hot, stcky toothpaste all over The paster "PLACK ATTAQUE! PLACK ATTAQUE! PLACK ATTAQUE! PLACK ATTAQUE! PLACK ATTAQUE! PLACK ATTAQUE! " screamed Dr. Robot, MD. The amount of tohth pastries that the paster was covered in caused, him to melt into HECK! Sonic then fell into the slep, knowing that he was euphoric, not because of some phony god's blessing, but because of his own tooth decay GINGIVITUS.

Sonic awake on the monday morning. it was a bright monday morning when sonic enjoyed the waking up and begin the word "i enjoy the mondays." ONCE AGAIN, u fell for it didnt u? stupid reader. i am smarter than u, fagot. put now, back to the story.

sonic got up and went to the shower to shower. he showered. he stopped showering. he left the shower. and dried himself off. he had consexual sex with amy in the missionary position whilst using protection. she agree to not say that sonic rape her. "sonic was pleased." becuase he would not have to go to jail for raoing amykins. amy left with no clothes becuase IT WAS JUST A DREAM! Sonic awake on the monday morning. it was a bright monday morning when sonic enjoyed the waking up and begin the word "i hate the mondays." sonic said with alacrity.

Garfunkle was enraged. How could this happen to him? He knew that Overlord™ John™ had planned nothing but perfection. He would not settle for less. Garfunkle got up silently, donned his cape™ and fedora™, and exited the room with haste. He went™ into his kitchen, where he enjoyed his Overlord™ John™ pop-tarts™. Before leaving the house, he put on his guy™ fawkes™ mask™, in order to maintain anonymity among the sheeple™®. He first visited the Apple Store, where he promptly started heroically yelling at all of the sheeple buying F'Apple's products. "NAWTEE" screamed Garfunkle, twisting his head and slapping the F'apple customers with seaweed. Garfunkle spotted the naked Rougue. "Gneiss." (just like michael rosen says it, with the tongue click). After this, he enjoyed some Overlord™ John™ brand Chicken Tenders™™™. He then went to his office job, creating podcasts that broadcast the message of freedom for all the intellectuals of this once great nation. His podcasts did not get good reviews most of the time, however, because most of his listeners did not possess the leading vocabulary that he did. After his office job, he browsed the Overlord™ John™ approved™ Minecraft™ forums, for anybody who made errors in their comments. "dumb fukin kid, wolves were added in beta 1.4. go crawl up ur moms uterus like the baby that u are.

"AHGHGHGHAGHGHA" Sonic was yelled with a cream. This was the worste nightmeat he had had had in weeks! "I must maintain my visit to the nightmare doctor" proclaimed Snoick! He did so with great Gusto. sonic decided he must go to the nightmare doctor immediately. he called the nightmare doctor. the nightmare doctor opened the call upwards and say ""yes". Sonic was overjoyed, he would be able to clear his mind and make his mind clean. he hopped into the automatic mobile and gone doctor, (PHD).

He arrive at the door of doctors. He smell tail from the corner of his eye. "penis" syed the tail. Sonic turn around to see the tail from the middle of his eye. But the tail was not there. "hmm" thought sonic. "hmmmmmmmmmm i think that i might be diseased." sonic enter the door of doctors.

At the nightmere doctor, Snok spoke thus:: "I have been expereienced higher than normal call volumes, please stay on the line." he also "said: " I have the nightmare about being a kittykat who enjoys a good nap." The Doctor Then Thought About The Meaning Of Snoik's Various Nightmare's. "It is obvious that you might have contracted the… homosex" Sonic then had a severe plack attaque at the mention of this knews. XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX was there to comfort his freind. However, XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX had injected to many weeds into the ellowboy. This was very bad for a developing kitty Kat, as this cna cause serious chromosome deformities. This then occured to XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX. First, His chromsoms doubled, then tripled, then finally, squared. It was lucky that XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX had gotten vaccinations prior to this occurance, so he alreday had the autismp. The Magic the Clown, HOFBrINCl2, then appeared to drag XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX down to H E double hockeydicks. XxX420Blazeit_the_Cat420XxX Then creamed louder than could passilbe. Then sCREAMED HIS sexual underwear. HOFBrINCl2 was not going to have any of that, whomever, and took the life of blazé. Sonic creied so hard. he flooded the world just like noah did in that FAKE and GAY book, the aylay. After all this, sonic had to do what sonic had to do. He uncuckled his afeef-strap, and begon to angrily masturbate his entire body into submission. of the afeef trap. THe royal afeef guard then apprehended Sonic for uncuckling his afeef, Strap, which, was, very, naughty, of, him , to, do, such,, a ,, thing. Sonic wast ehn brot to federal J'ail, along with AME. Large the cat, and his gaggle of bulle boys all died ion the flood that was caused the sonic from his tears of being so sad ;(but first, they have to add some of that, you know….). IT was jail fun-time at the jail, nd they were making a human leather wallet. sonic was happy, he knew he would like the jail, beucase he was homosex. and lots of gay happen inside of the secure walls of the J'ail, where no pasters or momes or dades could infiltrate. The wallert sonic created was filled to the brim of pictures of his favorite furry-artistes. This was disturbing. After, this revelation, sonic REALLY enjoyed shoer time. This was because many of the stronger burlier creatures of all shapes and sizes began to acheive sexual congress with Snouic. After the moment of Sexual Congress, it was time for the torture to begin. The first act of torture bestowed on the Sonic gang was the STAIR TREATMENT. For 15 days at a time, you must walk continously up and down le stairs., until wither you die, or, the 15 days; has. Ame was wankng up and down on the staris, exactly 10 seconds until the 15 days was over, son saw amy's gargantuan baboon ass, and was enraged by how happy his pines was. He TRHUSTED with ALL his MIGHT towards AMz, who doged the attaque on her prosterier. She contunued with her jazzersize. However, she perished shortlyafter, due to a an complication regarding an laced shoe that became less tied. This made sonic so depressed all he did for the second act of torture bestowed upon the groupwas nothing. The second act, which was to do something, was not succesful on the sonic. Sonic maintained the heart of the carsd and refused to ack knawlidge the warden's lamborjina'

;,. This made sonic's Weenr™ stand at half-attention. WHich is secret code talk for having only have an erecter. Soon, this evolved into a full, i repeat full, This simple cake works perfect during the holidays, on a buffet table or in a picnic basket! And you won't believe the aroma that comes from your oven during baking! The alcohol bakes off and leaves just the flavor. It's very moist and has been a favorite birthday request in our house for over 20 years! erecter! this was conveint. The third act of torture that was experienced by the torture-mates was for them to be killed **TO DEATH . This enraged sonics heiny, which caused himself to castrate himself and his mother who was in j'ail for child abuse/. "OOWWOWOWOWOOWWOO~! THAT HURT BADDDDD! OUCHIE!" This dissallwoed the gloriopus masturbation made possible by viewers like you, such as the great AYY-LAY. Sonic then decided the best course of action was to convert to islam. This woul guarentee snoc at lEAT 1 sexing in the after-death part of** **This cake was so moist. I made it for my friend's birthday, and everyone loved it. I used 1 1/2 tsp of nutmeg, and I thought 1tsp would have been enough. I used two 9-inch subwraymarin sandwhicheds. instead of a erectile dysfunction. I baked them for 20 minutes and I think 17-18 minutes would have been enough. Sonic** **enjoyed** **this cake** **well** **wnough, so he "creamed" into** _ **his**_ **pillow. THis was noit the last time you would hear this ""Sonic SCREEEEEEECH""...** it was a bright tuesdaymorning when sonic enjoyed the waking up and begin the word "i enjoy the tuesday." it was the day of the moderateely sized science school fare, where the scientists wuld cum into the gymnasium and make a big mess with their experiments. ha. tricked again. it was actually monday. and it was a bad dream. Sonic awoke from this state of Cranki Bros. He saw his fredno Veccy the Crocodiley. "I thought you died alone. A long, long time ago." "OH NO, NOT ME. I did not lose conrol." "That is good knews." They then resolved to Variation: You can also "flour" the pan after it's been greased with cocoa powder or a cinnamon sugar mixture for a textured crust. Simply fill a clean salt shaker for easy application. This will eliminate that "white stuff" on the outside of your baked cake which makes for a prettier cake.


	2. cHAPTER 2: Alienated Alfalfa Sprouts

sonic was extremely tied, he ahd been fiting with his excellent friend THE tail over a sexual prank gone sexual. THE tail wanted to eat ice cream for dinner, but STUPID sonic said he could not becaus that is not a balanced diet and would result in mouthular cavities and even erternal damnation ;. the tail became so angrified that he eliminated thge front door and excited the arena. sonic new that there would not be anything that sonic would be able to do about this predickamint, so he just let the direction of the water flow decide his decision, which was not intelligent, unlike the tail. becuase tail was so mad, he decide to go to his happy place wher he cpould forget about the STUPID sonic and his dumb roles. "Snonk stinks!" repeated taulls. "i cant believe he wouldnt let me digest the nice scream!" when sonic herd about this, comment, he raged/ he ran outside of the doorknob to find the locaiton of the TAIL, but he became unkownn of his actual location. so. HE find the map, which show that he was ACTUALLY IN west viagrina! sonic was always wanting to travel to the the location of bad boys (those darned africkans!), and now he would b able to. when sonic enter the house of ILL EAGLE drug, he pretent to be popular so that he would score some free doobies. but nobody wood give sonic any dooby, so he bought some. it cost mon-ey. the dooby he had jsut purchased was 10 length but only 4 pound, becuase of new dooby design from ancient african jungular secret. sonic entered the dooby into the nasal cavity and blew. upon doing this, sonic became very dizzy and started to see things that were not actaully there in reality, but seemed as if they were there. this confused the heroic hedgewhore of blue.

"hello

"yes." creamed the sonic?

"it IS Me, ur teacher HOWARD H. HOWARD"

oh no. this was IMPOSSbad. sonic forgot to do his educational homework because he was perrforming sexual experiements with his dog on the previous night.

"u SDTUPID hedgehorge, i know u didnt not complete ur stay at home tribulations! U will report to my desk on FRIDAY after skhool for castration"

sonic had just been put into his place by the teacher. he submited to his every word and obeyed willingly. it was now time for the friday educational class of work, inside of the sonic high school which sonic had attended for his entire life. There was no escape.

"please do not chop off my weinerino mr howitzer" cry out the Sandkink. this was at 2:30.

"ha ha ha, u think that i wil listen tou? u are sooooooo dumb lol kil urself."

"THEN the TRAil cam e INTO howard to save the day." DO NOT DO THIS ACT OF HERESY! sexclaimed the tail. Howard was forced to listen to his everyword becuase of tails immaculate widsom. thats right u dumb BICTH! howard was cry now. his was so dumb his big fat mommyy had to come abd pick him up from school and change his pants becuase dumb howard went poo poo inside of his trousers, ruining them. when he shit down in the car, the car seet brownified and became unusable, causing the car to explode. howard and everyone he ever loved died in the wreck.

***  
"ow " said sonic. this was because some of the shrapnel from the car impaled him quickly. tail decided it would be smart to use his butt cheeck to remove the shrapnel from the body of sonic, becuase he was blinded by the gay. "ow" said sonic ONCE more, becuase this act did not help the pain that sonic was enduring. the act that tails had committed on sonic actually made the shrapnel go deeper into sonics assholio. while this hurt sonic very much, he njoyed it because sonic was slightly sick with the gay from tail, just like when u get a soar throught from someone who has a cold. so sonic was not full gay, but just a small bit. in the bum. the large metal peice that was now far into his large intesteeny was beginning to rust and cause bowel failure/.

"the people of the SHNELL, the people of the SHNELL, elevate ur sex organs into full position. the peoipl eof the SHENNELL, the people of The SHENL." the demonic chant was excalimed by the mother of sonic. this caused Large the Feline to become no longe r kill. but becuase of this non christain ritual, Jesus crucified sonics mom and she died. Large the Feline was now free from his past, and, once again, decided that he, Large the Feline, would infact, spend the rest of eternity,tormenting amy. this was becuase he enjoyed the look of her dead body. "O no!" said Large. "I am now a necrophiliac. There is nothihng I can do about this." So Large decided to have consunsual sex with the body. It was consensual someone, most likely Large, had stuck a post-it note saying "just DEW it " (lol) onto her fertile ass. "u like thgat? u stiupid hoe? said sonic", as he [plunged deepah into her. sonics mother? maygbe.

It was now doctoring time for young blue boy hedgeman. The Cockter applied the laytecks glove onto his grabbing appendage. "I shall now etract the Shard of Metal through the eesofagus. Said the Doctir" "O- OH NO!" Sonic creamed as he screamed. The feirce removel of the pointy posterier protrusion caused such a pleasure deep within sonic"s afflicted sex glands that he made WHite. The operation took 15 hours. After it was all over, Skonc went to see his best friend tails, who had done a another operation in order to become cured of the gay. "Godd morrow. "Says Sonic/ "" I am heelathy from the gay! Exclami Tails! "This news is most good! " Sonic was very happy, as this meant he and taisl coudl be friends in public. They were not public freinds before this since being friends with a gay man makes you want to enjoy his weenr. After sonic's dad drove over the body of sonics mother, them hoem from the hospiceital. They went to enjoy Ice cream for dindin! "You are right"say kunk! "This is a balanced dinner meal! I was wrong in the fact that I was right." He said to Tails' rotting corpse. Sonics dad decide to bring the little chillun home for a nice cup o' joe.

It was grave news. Large the feline was not pleased. The doctor feared for his life at the hands of Large's daddy. "We- We did everything we could!" cried the doctor. "It was not enough." Large replied. Large's daddy then crushed the life out of the doctor. "I'm sorry my son." "Pay no mind of it. My ass-cancer problem might just resolve itself." Sonic then arrived at the reducation centre. He was making the motion of locomotion towards his first menopause classroom, when he percepted Large teh kitty. "HmmmMMMMmm… I thiuhgt. I will see what Large is up to on this fine day." Sonic's eyes then percieved light at such wavelengths, so that large's red fedora was clrealy visible. this could only mean one thing. "ASS CANCER BABY! ASS CANCER BABY!" This was the maning of the helm. Sonic also made these names of Baby Cnacer Ass because he was extrme scared of the cancerous ass. He knew his weak and fragile mortal form cuud not withstand the badness of the ass burgers. Large then ajusted his forward facing direction in order to percieve sKinkles. "It is ture/. I do possess assburges." Large then made a turn arpund. Sonic new what was to occur next, He also new that there was no stopping it. Large then ran assburges first into the sonic.

"WHAT HAVE U DONE? " sayed sopnic. Large came into himself. HAHA, ther is NOT ANYTHIUNG that you can now do, to GET OUT my ass cancer. Sonic was extremely feared for his life. His oldish grandmommy sayed to him that once "do not contract ass cancer". So he followed her wishes. but now, there was a large problem. how was sonic going to avoid larges cancer? sonic tried to run. his legs moved back and forth, but to no avail, because large had already severed his last legs. "HA, YOU DO NOT POSSES THE LEGS." becuase they were now Larges legs. Large put on the legs, and ran at sonic. sonic could not avoid larges attaque becuase large had two pairs of legs, meaning that he could run extremely quickly , faster than asian bolt at the olympiads. sSex. sonic used his hands to leave, but motion controls. sonic sya "what hthe FRICK". Large was now about 2 centimeters away from sonics original location, and nearing into his location at a speed of 50 mph. Large picked up sonic with his moderately sized hands, and began the ass transplant. with great dexterity, large severed his own posterior. the tool he used was a hammer, becuase it was all he had left in his tool belt. Sonic cramed. "No, you cannot do this! I have a family". Large contemplated the statement for a moment, which made sonic think that large might have given up. but then large give his bum to sonic and sonic had ass cancer, cuasing him to die. "I am cancer free"


	3. Chapter 3: First Class, Oral Lust Ticket

Sonic became ENRAGED. MORE ** _ENRAGED_** THAN THE TIME HE SEEN AMY'S BABON ASSHOLE. "THIS WILL NOY STAND. " SONIC THEN CUT OFF ALL OF LARGE'S tibias. HE THEN ATTACHED THEM TO HIMSELF USING THE SPECIAL herbs and spices FROM KFC. "PLEASE NO! MY DADDY WILL BE X(n)XX(.com)TREEEMELY DISPLEASED WITH YOUR ACTIONS." SONIC DID NOT GIVE A HOOT. HE GAVE NO HOTTS. HE THEN PROCEEDED TO RIP LARGE'S FACE OFF "ow." SCREMED LAERGE. "that was not a christian manuever" LARGE EXPLAINED. "THIS IS OF THE TRUTH, YOUNG PADAWN." SONIC THE NIger SAID. HE THEN ATTACHED LARGE'S FACE UNTO HIS OWN. THIS ALLOWED SONIC TO SEE INTO THE FUTURE. HE THEN EXITED THE PRESENT AND ENTERED THE FUTRE. HE RAN FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT, then the flash from the NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED comic book came and sayed "no" before returning back to the homeworld, kkkrypton. BECAUSE HE POSSESSED A NEW SET OF tibias. HE ATTEMPTED TO FIND THE CURE FOR ASS CANCER, BUT THIS WAS A WORTHLESS ATENT. MOSTLY BECAUSE SONIC IS BAD AT LOOKING FOR THINGS, BUT HE DOES NOT KNWO THIS YERT! SONIC THEN DECIDED TO KILL HIMSELF. HE RAN TO JUPITER. BUT BECAUSE THESE WAS THE YEAR 2001, PEOPLE ARE LIVING ON JOOPTIER!. .. . ! …. !. "HELLO JUPITER PEOAPLE." SONIC THEN DIED OFF ASS CANCER.

Skoncs! fun urinal was very sad. becasue he died in the far off future yar, his family and freidns werer unabel to attendd. nobody came. tails came. in his pants. This made the rotting corpse of sonic very sad. He then turned into a skeleton. This is for a later part in the sotry where sonic is chased by a scury skelet on who is actually just the sonic who went into the future and died and made into a skeleton, but YOU DO NO T KNOW THIS YET! The skeleton was buried by a rbiott because nobody came to sonics funnel. the coffin then was sexed in the asshoel by the dirt around the coffin that was being sexed. this made the skeleton of sonic very upset. the sonic skeleton wished he cauild run fast, bu because his TIBIASwere stolen by grave stealets, he coudk no longer exceed 0.0 mps. this made the skeleton very angry at the sonic of the pastm who was going to make plans to go into the future and kill himslef by accidental plan.

Sonics mother had recieved a junk mail in the mail. "i do not have a mouth" soncs mom say. Large looked around the corner of sonics house, peering secretly into Sonic's Mother's deep colossal brown anus. Sonics mom's wiped her ass. The plan had been launched in Large's mind, he was able to see the outcome from 3 kilometers away. "I beliebe in you, sun." Whispered Large's father figure, who was being haunted by the police on account of having consumed 50GB of child no-no pictures. "THE TIME IS NOW" said Large quickly, calmly, and collected. Large was determined to succeed. Large pulled down his trousers and ran at Sonics mother at double time. WHO GOES THERE "bellowed the tail". IT IS I, GARGANTUAN THE OCELOT, HERE TO CLAIM THINE MOTHERS BOOTY. i want to plunder it and release all the sexual tension that has build up in me over the years. i was abused by my father and this is why i am not a good little boy like sonic. Right then, tails cum of age blastering a large wave of white sause all over sonic's mother's yard, catching both Large and Sonics mom in the blast. "My alfredo sauce!" exclaimed Sonics mother! Now! What will we consume for supper? "what do they eat in africa u racist" said Large. "dirt" ssaid THE tail. "ok i have never tried dirt but do not knock it until it is tried." Sonic's anus collapsed and he died, as his family could not afford anal reconstructive surgery.

sonics father was estatic. "i enjoy dirt" but the thing is, sonics father thought that dirt was just dirty, as in a dirty asshole that sonic forgot to whipe and made him stink all day in school. sonic did not notice the smell becuase he is accustomed to the smell of hot fermenting feces and nobody had the heart of tghe cards to tell sonic. SONIC WASH UR FUCKING ASS HOLE "sayed sonics teacher, mr SNATCH". "uh oh, u said a no-no word!" at that moment, the Schutzstaffel burst into the door and took the DIRTY, GREEDY, NO-GOOD goy JEWISH jew that is mrs SNATCH, away. "Sie alle bezahlten Reise nach Auschwitz Aufwendungen gewonnen haben". "no, i heard the alfredo was horrendous". The Schutzstaffel left in dismay. Mrs Snatch continued to teach her informative lesson on food safety and workspace cleanliness. "At onepoint In my life had the DISLPEASRUE of dining at Auschwitz. THEY HAD full blown food poisoning, and customers! NOW COMES THE WORST PART!...After going home about 4 hours later I started getting terrible pains in my tummy.|" Sonic agreed. " do not go here its is really aweful It was hot inside , no ventilation, the cook was cocking with sour rotten cock and customers told them it was 2 hockey teams' (35 people total cocks told them change the batter and we will eat them after everyone could not eat the cocks or lamborjina they made another batch with the same sour feces."


	4. CHapter 4: Linguine in my Lamborjina

It was a warm sunny day, at around 3:00 when sonic started to walk home from school. "Did you see that ludicrous display last night?" asked Tails. "What was Wenger thinking sending Walcott on that early?" exclaimed Sonic. "The thing about Arsenal is, they always try to walk it in". Sonic contemplated this, and agreed. "Well, see you later Tails" said Sonic. Tails and Sonic split up, each going their own way, because they lived on different streets. sonic rmebered that his momme was goin2 the supermakret that day, and thta his momy and dad wood NOT be the residence upon sonic reTurnting to ths home. Sonic new that he would be able to masturbate fastly™ before mommy cum home. BUT, SONIC can not help himself. he Had to relieve himself immediately. sonic EleVated his pantsu ovre his hed and burned his undreware with a large FART (farts are flammable, _look_ **it** _up_ ). this ment that sonic is the nudity! THis attracted sonics uncle to the premISIS. "affirmative, team go now" say sonics unckle, Sir Charles, who most likely is a kiddy diddler. Just then, Sir Charles the hedgehog put a nut sack over Sonics head and through him into the trunk. "Oh no," thought sonic "I will becum diddled."

The car ride wsa a LONG and BUMPY, srot of leik Sir Charles' winer. Charles hda many plans for Sonic, most of witch includeed sex, penile penetrashun, and ass-ular INJECTIONS! this is a process wher malignant cells are put into ur bum! "it is tiem= say" CHARels . he unLoaded his load out of the long trunk and shoved Sciosajhcic outside. "WHERE ME LOCATED" screamed Sciosajhcic. Sciosajhcic was at the EVEIL whorehouse that sir charles invented in 1969 to keep all of his sexual prisoners of sexual war. "DO NOT worre, scoicncm, for i m here to protect u!" sayd tails. actually tails did not say this. charles threw sncoinc into the SEXual dunjun.

5 days later, without food, sonic cried. wood he ever see his mommy? no, becuase sonics mom died in chapter 1, along with his da. OK SNCOINC, IT IS TIME FOR UR EXHAMINASHUN! sonic was put onto an examination table for charles pleasure. charles had this look on his faec: /iv73kt . sonics uncle furiously began to rub sonics no no arena. "NO DO NOT DO THIS! " sexclaimed shonic. this continued for about a week. finally sonic climaxed. "U R GAY" said sir chalres. after 1 week of furiously rubbing sonics foreskin, the friction removed his penis. "im sorry my neice but i cannot be related tu have to understand" "i understand said sonics mom". So off to pray away the gay camp, sonic travlled towards went.

the bus arrived at around 4:00 AM, on a dark dusky monday afternoon. a bus pulled up that sed "say goodbye 2 ur gay son, fag spawning parents" sonic etnered thru the anus of the bus, becuase his largness was too large for the normality dor. so he went in the bac dor. on the bus was sonics mom, who had been injected wit teh gay for abou 54 uyears.

● sonic goes to pray away the gay camp (sent by uncle)

the bus ride was long and hard, very much unlike sir charl'es weenr/. Actually, it was entirely 100% not alike to the sexual reproductive organ belonging to Sonic's uncle. sonic went bump up and then down and then up again and down again because of the the pot holes which the road had inside of itself, because the government would not use the citizens tax dollars to fill the holes with aditional semen(t). tails was there too, because he was extremely ill with the homsexual. dont forget kunklz eiother, remember he was sick too with the gay in episode 1 of the homosexual winer story. if u dont beleve me, LOOK IT UP. (this is the second time we used that me-me, it has goptten funyer!). anyways, the trio of gays were heded to camp woody. when they arrived there, they met agn't cody wanks. "hello it is me, agent cody cranks" sayed agent cody banks (no coprite entended). SO it was not reeeeeely a pray aawy the gay camp, but it was axtually a camp in which the trio of gays wood becum a asecreet agent. they did no kno this, becaus it looked liek a normal jungle camp. UR FIRst misuhn is 2 find the f(l)ag in teh jung[le]. 2 find it eeser, the trio clibmed the tree using an IRON TALON hehehehehhe .

It had been 16 montyhs since sonic gradutaed pray away the goy campl. He had sicne in the time it had taken for him to come to this very moment in tme taken lessons on how to talk like a black man. Thiss allowed sonic a thrice-in-a-lifetime opp or tune i ty for him to become the next ultra superstar of teh hittest gottest Christian tv show, on . . , so you think you can televangelize? other shoes featured on this prestigous network or Bible Sotrage Wars, Four Good BOy Christian Weddings in which consensual sex was only achieved AFTER the wedding, Undercover Bible Boss, and How to commit sodomy 101 ( succesful spin-off succesor of Zoey 10001 - tales form arabia). Sonic was very nervose. He had only been on Tv once before when he was caghut Jickly Jackin' IT. to the tv news lady from his front porch. This made sonic less nervose, after he remembered this factual peoice of fact. beets. beers. batlestar galalacticitha. He was next in line. He went up to teh stage, and at least 1 person was in teh corwd, at a record of 150 people were watchin the livestream…! on ! Sonic was very good at the audition, because of black talk skillzz. This allowed sonic the become the new Televangelsit.

● sonic is attacked by ISIS

● **jesus un-excommunicates him - Chris**

The fight was very hard and difficult, not unlike the material of which sonic's heart was created from. His side nigga Jesus Christ, has behind sonic' reaerior, shooting the ISISIL migrants with his god-given-gun, the M16. The gang of gangerbangers who had been previously contracted to gangerbanger snoko the snokhog. They were also helping shoot the ISISIS miltiatns in the penis, of which they had none becuz are they dirty. BUT AT THAT MOMENT, the ISISIL milters, used thy're secrte, weapon! THey pulled out a giant beam wepon, powred by the 7 chaos emerlads! "Oh dear jesus christo!"EXclaimed Snok! "What is it that you are queyring for?"Jesus maid the ask. "They have all savant of the chao emeral;ds!" "This is bad news." Sonic then rushed forward, hoping to encounter the ISILIS on the head!... ! But then ! the isisls fired their extra weapon into Directly Skonkic! But in a momento of great sciorifce, The ganerger bangerinos jumped in front of the sonic. Because there were exctly 1,254 of them ,there were just enoug of them for sonic to not be effected by the beam of super ultra mega good bad death!. This sacrifice would not go unoticed by jesus christ, and sonic. Sonic rushed forward in a last desperate aatent. Jeus then used the l;ast of his super belssing power that was christ-given, and balsted the sonic for him to run at ultra speds. Sonic rean faster than he had ever been running before in his entire life. Sonic died of Ass Cancer.


	5. The Tail of the Winer Chapter 2: Revenge

sonic entered the Gold & Silver Pawn Shop, home of CHUM LEE. what u got ther? sayed chumel. snknconi reply that he had a LARGE penies from moldy DICK, the book. "lets c" blurted Crum Pee. Salonic flaunted the dildosaurus to the fat store clerk, Clum Phee.. "ah yes, this WILL(n't) do nicely" uttered Tai Chi. Scoliosic cried out to the famous fool. "I was anticipating something in the vicinity of 600 legal dollars in USD, on the grounds that the designated autograph constructed on the interior of the female massaging tool belonged to Dick Harrison". "Dick! I knew him well" yelped Hum Jee. "I see that this would be a great addition to the personal collection, of which I am the owner of". "Yes yes!" ejaculated Scenic, from his food funnel. "It is quite the bargain, as the product which I am convincing you to purchase is one and only". "I understand. But first, let me bring in my didlo guy so that I can verify the authenticity of this knickknack" stated Hi Dee.

at taht vry momento, collosal the grimalkin (i used a thesaurus for this word) brust thru teh door! IT IS A MEE, CO-LAWSUL! TIEM2 INSPECTEROONI THE DILDO! colasla pyut the fake p nse into his eyesocket to see if it aws real. "yes" this is the deal real. CCHUCM LE say ok thanks fam! and he bot the dildo. sonic wuz lioke wtf dude where is my mone? but cum tree ha d him! cinos was so outraged that he went 2 and reported chumn kee. BUT dey sayd that ther waz no mid[le]man so so that the scnocni had nothing to do with it, meaning that he was successfully scammed. but since sonic rellly needed som money to go to collage, colosal dedicded to givbe him 600% dollars to go to collage. i forgot to mention that the dildo was named "the free willy" but it didnt really fit into ths tory anywhere so the joke is kind of ruined,.

rofl

● sonic goes to Durham collaage

sonic, with 600%$ in his hands, entered durham collage.

● sonic attends retard inducing feces digestion class, where he meets the love of his life, knuckle's dog

● Encounters kunkcles, who is from the futre, who SECRELY went to sonics funeral. he was robot.

Sonic quickly™ and fastly™ and speedily™ killed the™ kunkles™ and began secual™ congress™ witg the kunkles doge. but joje costanza intercept the penis in an immaculate Defence of the Anus (DotA). sonic used the anal deconstruction ray and destroyed the anal pore of the snokle. "NOW!"ANAL RECONSTRUICTION SURGERY!" creamed the koonkle! He did not have the funding fromt the welfare governmaent for which to pay the anal reconstruction docter. Joje COnstanza said: JEERY we h **"said** ** _the_** **jerry** **"** aaaaave to cuck! Saysd the jury"sayed the jairry"" Sonic then used his sooper suction eers sped to re arm and re aim the anal deconstruciotoninator ray towards the Joje Constanzer! IILL"Protect u!" EAGLE csrammed kunkle. It was finally his own time for him to do the thing for which he had been done by Jorge! He attempted to perfomr an iimaculate anal defense line, but most unfortuanly, Konkle did not attned anal defense sckool. His defense was only near-immacluarte. This was enuf for sonic, tho, and howevfer, so the jorge anus WAS deconstructed. Jorge the kunkle bond was died. This is my depute. The unbrekalbe bond of the jorge the NORTHERN NORM (kunkle-covalent bond) had then indeed died!. Scrotino hardy har har'd (hard dick) and his peepee extenderinoed. "This is perfect for making me sexual motions onto the jorge anal porous is he, now that it is prefectly deconstructed andthe jorge the unjkle bond was died.!"" sonic cream gravyed. Sonic creamed. Sonic creamed. "This shart BE~~~~~~~" extremelty shouted by none other than sonic's GAY ASS DAD ASS, Ass McAsserton, died. . . SRinc Dad' then made the gAY motion onto the konkle, thus converting him to the gay haram religion, ALLAU!. Konkle's fur turned a bright yellow (like snow that ur dog make a BIG mess into), because yellow is a gay color for gay people like Nukle, except nuckle was neither gay nor cool. He was double gay, which is a double positive which meant he is gay. Sonic thought this was enuff. He equipped the roosty condome he had acquired at last christmas's storage wars finalyl speshul. This only hurt somewhat, as the rust was not full rust, and the rust was still soft. while the rust was sort of hardening, like caulking. He felt a tingly sensational sandwhich near his penile aream, but he ignored it, as being a safe sexual cxongressman was more important than tingly sensation near the penikle armea. Sonic then made an attemopt to enter the anal deocnstruciton of the Jorge Stanza. SOnic Died.

● sonic dies of AIDS abruptly, contracted from the rusty condom he used (he found this in a storage container which he purchased for 5$)

The doctorr said snok had perished for because the fault of aids. There were at leasrt 2 people at his funeral. THey were not tales whomever, as takles had died previously due to intense over exposure to colon canser, when he shut down the gay reactor in cherno bull. Nobosy arrived for tails funnnneralty. There was many crying people, but tales was not there,as because the reason which was preeveeossly written down, you dumv stupid white trash .loser reader. The one who was crying was surprised of the SHAD OO W! ! Shadow:: "I am very sarry, as I was ecrete siblng of the sonic!" Sonci's


	6. chapter 6: the sewer level

sonic was pulled ofer to the side of the rood. "do u kno y i pulled ur vee HICKLE over, monsouir?" oui say sonic, he showed his him lisense and registratshun. no. u hav been accused of holding the WEED. #include sonic || sonic =!=/= true.

while (sonic !=true){

.println("sonic died of the AIDS cancir/");

sonic = false;

}

anyways that was just me being random. toodles!

so, back to the story., u DUMB but freAKING stupid REEDer.

the doctor said to sonic "i puled ur pe pee asshole ovir because u MANSLAUGHTERED that MAN", sebastien McLastname. "who the *F WORD* cares? u dum arbunckle" the policeman of understanding was like yea i guess ur right, and he drove off into the sunset. the policeman died of UV radiation exposure. THen he gave snokicto 100$ dolaars.

● KONKLE is arrested for manslaughter without intent but he meant it


End file.
